Roadtrip's Revenge
by Roadtrip the Pickpocket
Summary: A series of oneshot stories about how girls get back at boys when they're doing chores.
1. Grass in Your Hair

A/N: This is my first ever one-shot. I got the idea for this when I was out raking the cut grass by myself. There was supposed to be two other people doing the same thing, but I told one that I could pick up the piles myself(this was before I knew there was still quite a bit of raking left to do). The other, who was told to do and probably was supposed to do it because she was going somewhere, left before it was even half over. I took my anger out by writing this story. Smart, eh?

"There's grass in your hair, did you know that?" an annoyingly smug voice asked from behind the teenage girl.

Spitfire frowned as she turned to the owner of the voice, "Yes, Racetrack, I do know that there's grass in my hair. It's extremely windy so that every time I put the grass in the barrel some of it flies back. Now, did you come out here for a purpose or just to gloat because you guys got the easier chore of washing the dishes, putting away the food, and washing down the tables?"

Racetrack shrugged as he leaned against the wall, looking at the other four girls. He smirked, "I just came out here to watch you girls in action, seeing as how us guys are done. Now Spitfire, it's not my fault that Kloppman gives us first choice of chores to do."

Before the girl could do anything rash like punch Race, he quickly walked towards the door of the lodging house. Knowing she couldn't leave before all of the grass was raked, she stayed where she was. She pulled the rake over the grass harder then needed, leaving five long lines in the ground where she raked. Coin looked over and sighed, "Calm down, girl. We don't need Kloppman coming out here and making us do something else because you have a temper."

Spitfire stuck her tongue out childishly, "You're one to talk about anger problems, Coin. Who was the one who broke Jack's nose a couple of weeks ago because he laughed at their bed head."

Coin threw some of the grass at Spitfire, laughing, "Hey, he should know not to get a girl angry before she's had her coffee."

Spitfire threw some of the grass in her pile at Coin, starting a grass fight between Coin, Spitfire, Centennial, and Musical. Singer frowned at the other four, "You guys are being so childish! Now stop that and continue raking. I don't want to be out here any longer then I have to with you."

The other four stuck their tongues out at Singer behind her back, but stopped playing around. They went back to raking, each with grass all over their clothes and in their hair. Racetrack came back out with Jack, David, Blink, and Mush. Jack laughed, "Look at that! The girls are trying to make a fashion statement."

Blink grinned as he turned to Mush, "Now, aren't you glad that we didn't do this?"

Mush laughed as well, "Yeah, I like being clean. You were right, Blink. It is great to have Kloppman let us pick our chores first."

Coin held up her rake threateningly, "If you guys don't get lost soon, I'm gonna take this rake and stick it where the sun don't shine!"

Race tried to keep a straight face as he backed away, "Well, we'll leave you five to your work. We'll be out back, enjoying the sun."

David frowned at the other four guys and shook his head, "You guys, we've done our chores. Don't you think we should help them?"

Jack looked from the girls to David, "Naw, Davey. They look like they're doing fine on their own. Besides, we've already done what we're supposed to, so I don't see why we should help them. You gonna come with us in the back or stay here with the girls?"

David looked at the girls, who had gone back to raking. He thought about it for a minute and then answered, "I'm going to stay here and help the girls rake. It isn't fair to make fun of them. You guys have fun back there."

Singer dropped her rake as David moved towards the girls. She walked to the guys, "If David's gonna help then I don't need to be here. There are only five rakes and I'm getting tired of all this work."

Spitfire looked at Singer in shock, "But it's only been fifteen minutes and David's your boyfriend. You're gonna do that to him?"

David shook his head, "No, it's okay, Spitfire. If she'd rather do that then it's fine with me. I can take her place. Raking is kind of fun."

Spitfire was going to say something else, but Coin shushed her. They went back to raking with David in Singer's place as the guys went to get their swimming trunks on and swim in the pool out back. As they raked, they whispered about a plan that they had gotten.

An hour and a half later...

Bored with swimming in the pool, the guys had gotten out some lounge chairs. They were now sitting comfortably and trying to suntan. Singer had on her sunglasses and was listening to music. Racetrack looked to the other three guys, "Maybe David was right. We shouldn't have made fun of the girls and we should have offered to help."

Jack shook his head, "Nah, Davey's just soft. If we had offered to help then the girls would have left just like Singer did. Do you want to be their whipping boys?"

Blink frowned as he thought about that, "Jack's right. I don't want them to think we'll do everything for them. It's better this way, anyways. They get to have fun raking and we get to tan. It's a win-win situation."

Little did the guys know that the girls and David were finished with raking. All four of the girls had a bucket in their hand, except for Spitfire who had two. They sneaked up behind the chairs while the boys were talking. Spitfire stood behind Race's chair, Coin stood behind Jack's, Musical stood behind Blink's, and Centennial stood behind Mush's. Spitfire put up one finger, then two, then three, and mouthed, "Okay, now!"

With that, the four girls dumped their buckets of grass over each boy's head, causing them to yell and fall out of their chairs. David was laughing hysterically, leaning against the wall for support. Spitfire made her way over to Singer's chair, who had fallen asleep and had her music so loud that she couldn't hear anyways. When she got to Singer's chair, she dumped the second bucket over her head, "And that's what you get for leaving David to do your work!"

Singer screeched as she woke up and felt the grass hit her skin. Spitfire walked back over to Race with a grin, "Race, did you know there's grass in your hair?"

A/N: And that is all she wrote. I wanted to finish the way I started, which I did. It didn't exactly come out as I had in my head when I was raking, but then again what does? I decided to take a little bit of break between writing chapter 4 and chapter 5 of Blood-Soaked Walls. As I stated before, I was thinking of writing another story. I thought that I would see who thinks that's a good idea. If you think it is and you want to be a part of it, e-mail me at and I'll e-mail you back with what I want. Over and out(I don't know why I wrote that, but I did).


	2. Make a Splash

A/N: This is the second, and hopefully last, in the Roadtrip's Revenge one-shot stories. These stories are similar enough where I thought that I should put them together. Obviously, these are stories that I, Roadtrip, write instead of taking revenge on those who make me do household chores alone, especially hard ones. I don't know how I get suckered into them, but I do.

"Roadtrip, you're a little wet," the tall cowboy tried to keep the laughter out of his voice as he said this.

A little wet was quite an understatement from what the others saw. The young thief was soaked head to toe with water. Luckily she was wearing a black t-shirt with Brandon Lee as the Crow and blue jeans. The reason why she was so wet was because she was trying to water the garden. Unfortunately for her, the hose was a little too heavy and it had suddenly gone out of control, which is why she was now soaked.

Roadtrip brushed the hair out of her eyes as she glared at Jack and the other boys, "While I know you guys so enjoy torturing and mocking me, it would be nice if you would actually help! The other girls all went into town, so I've got to do this all by myself and it's heavy. Any takers?"

Spot laughed and shook his head, "You must be joking...Us help with something like that? Please, it's beneath us..."

Most of the guys were in agreement with that, except David and Racetrack. The other guys walked into the back as David and Racetrack walked over to the hose. Roadtrip sighed as she held onto the hose, "Thanks you guys, I hate having to water the garden. I can never seem to control this stupid hose."

David shrugged as he started to help pull the heavy hose towards the garden, "It's no problem. It's not like we had anything better to do. Plus, we hate to see damsels in distress."

Race nodded, "Yeah, but it was kind of funny seeing you fight with the hose."

Roadtrip glared at Race, but said nothing. When they had finished watering the garden, Roadtrip smirked as she got an idea, "Hey, you guys...you gotta help me do something..."

A little bit later...

Roadtrip leaned against the side of the house, looking at all of the boys as they sat casually. She smirked as she called out, "Hey...you know what...I think that you guys need to cool down."

With that she moved away from the house, holding the hose like a gun. Before the guys could beg or do much of anything, she hit the trigger. Water flew out of the hose in a stream and hit every single one of the guys. With that done, Roadtrip smiled, "Hey Jacky-boy...you're a little wet."

A/N: Short, I know...but I needed to get it out. Pulling four hoses along trying to water is definetly not fun. I know some people want another chapter of Blood-Soaked Walls, but I'm avoiding it for some reason. I will write to it before I go on vacation in late June, early July. When I think of these one-shots, I picture them on a farm with a bunch of animals. That's just me, though. I don't know why, but I really like ending and starting the same way. Maybe it's just that it gets turned around on them.


End file.
